Many Years Ago (Rewrite)
by Blaze808
Summary: (Same author, slightly different plot). Mark receives a series of videos from a man claiming to be Saint Dane's acolyte-who is desperate to reveal the truth of what happened in the past, revealing a story that neither Mark-or Courtney could have ever imagined. Rated T for non-sexual adult themes. (Full list in C1 Author note) AU with OCs and an OOC young Saint Dane. Bad summary.


**Note: The story contains locations from Legend of Zelda (countries of Hyrule and Twilight) but a **_**very little amount of Legend of Zelda**_** references will be made.**

**This is a rewrite to Many Years Ago as I cringe every time I read my old writing. It will suit you to start at Chapter 1 because I have since changed the plot big time adding a few new elements and characters. It will also be a little less mature than the last one. **

**Note (2): If this is your first time reading Many Years Ago, there are a few things I need to warn you about. While I intend to keep the story T, there are a few trigger warnings-child abuse, mental health, violence, suicide and death. As well, as most Saint Dane origins stories are, he will be out of character before he becomes Saint Dane and yes, this is completely intentional. Not to mention OCs. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Just think of this as an alternate universe.**

Chapter 1: A Package

The last thing that Mark expected to see on his doorstep was a large brown parcel. So much so that he only discovered it by tripping over it onto the sidewalk landing face first. Slowly lifting himself up and checking his glasses for cracks, he leaned down to see the package. The script was messy and he could barely read it. However, he managed to make out the words "For Mark's eyes only-SS".

SS? Who was that?

He carefully lifted up the package, silently noting that his Saturday was likely over. Placing it in his room, he opened it to see a whole stack of paper and a device. The device caught his attention first. It was a clear blue disk with a single button on it and a place to plug in headphones. Picking up the Hello Kitty ones Bobby got him as a gag gift, he plugged them in and pressed the button. A hologram appeared with a single face in colour. He screeched and threw it. It was Saint Dane!

….Or was it?

Picking it up slowly, he realized that it wasn't, though the person looked similar. His face was more round with short hair-not like military short but it wasn't too long either. There was a beard on his chin, not covering too much but a small square. He still had bright blue eyes and that's what frightened him. The man however, had a gentle smile and he felt himself feeling calmer as he watched the curious figure.

"_Hello Mark. My name is Seth Santia. I am a fellow acolyte."_

Mark peered closer into it. "Um…"

"_If you are trying to communicate with me, I can not hear you. I'm just a recording. Hopefully you weren't trying to contact anyone over anything important. To be brief-the only time I will be-I am not supposed to be doing this. You see I am…Saint Dane's acolyte."_ Mark's eyes widened as the man nervously rubbed the back of his head. _"Before you get me in trouble, I kind of have to be. Not like I was forced, but he's family and I feel responsible for him. It's a big brother thing I guess_._" _BIG BROTHER?! Who was this guy and why was he getting this video?_ "There is one thing I need to do though. That is tell you the truth. Not the one that my brother would want you to know. Not the one Press would want you to know. Not even necessarily the one I wish was true. Just the truth. I know Bobby and the other travelers are the ones who want to know but I think you will understand this more than the others. Not an insult by the way."_

Mark stared at the hologram. Was he holding the Traveller Holy Grail in his hands? Was he going to get killed over this thing? He shivered, but curiosity overcame fear and he pressed play again. _"My students tell me I ramble too much, which I know I am doing now. So let me begin our tale 35 years ago."_

Two young children dashed through the sand outside of the mansion. "Brother! Let's find some toads!" The five year old whined to the six year old.

"Daniel! Mommy said she will take you to the doctor if she saw you talking to the animals again." Seth cautioned.

"And the doctor will tell Mommy everything is good!" Daniel smiled, crouching down looking for the sand toads. One hopped up and was caught in the preschooler's hands. Eyes turning yellow, he looked at the toad.

"Hi!" Seth shivered, only hearing animalistic growls mixed with some form of foreign language emerge from his brother.

"Hello young one." The toad croaked.

"I got you." Daniel giggled.

The toad sighed. "One of these days I will have to catch you."

"You can't get me! I'm big and you're little!"

The toad shot out his tongue like as if he was catching a fly and it landed with precision on the boy's cheek, who squealed in a mix of repulsion and delight.

"See? I got you pollywog."

"Why do you call me 'pollywog?" Daniel looked confused.

"Well, you are a human youngling. A youngling is called a pollywog. You are a human pollywog."

"You're funny."

"DANIEL! SETH! COME INSIDE!" A voice called out.

Seth ran inside, Daniel followed, stuffing the toad in his pocket.

"Don't make a sound!" He hissed.

With his shoulders hunched up, he walked towards the house. A stern woman stood on top of the staircase inside the house. She was tall-about seven feet with tightly wound brown hair. Her blue eyes stared into her son's own blue eyes, and a shiver went through the preschooler's spine. She fiddled with a fur scarf around her neck, which went nicely with her shimmering dress. Daniel thought his mother was beautiful…on the outside…

"You are going to be filthy."

He looked down forlornly. "Sorry mommy. I was bad."

"Indeed. You have to attend school…what is that thing?"

Daniel's eyes widened like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "It's my…"

She picked the frog up and with a disgusted scowl threw it across the sand. A small squeak emerged from the boy, hoping the toad was okay.

"No pets. Daniel, how many times do I..." She sighed heavily and Daniel cringed. She was mad at him.

Thankfully, she seemed to let it slide. "Just take your bag. We have to get past the border."

Aurora looked at her older brother and two little brothers. "Are you guys excited for school?"

Her thirteen year old brother huffed. "Come on, Phillip!" She nudged him gently. "They're excited."

That was very true as Seth was practically bouncing on his seat and Daniel had spent the past half an hour asking various questions about the new country-Aurora was unsure why her parents had chosen a foreign school for them, but she loved Hyrule compared to the dusty Shokerri.

"Are there really….elves?" Daniel piped up. Aurora's eyes widened but Seth responded first.

"You don't call them elves. They're Hylians. Bito did that once and got beat up!"

Daniel whimpered, clearly imagining himself in that position.

Aurora placed her little brother in her lap. "Don't worry-only jerks get beat up." A scoff came from Phillip. Daniel seemed to take it in. "Okay...Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Do schools really have animals? Like a zoo?"

Aurora sighed and Phillip groaned. Nothing like a curious five year old.

Another half an hour later and they arrived. Seth chirped up. "I'm going to go find Alyssa!" With less than a breath, he ran off to find his friend. Phillip meandered off to join some of the other Grade 8s. Daniel stuck with Aurora, looking scared.

"What's with you? You're a social butterfly most of the time!" She chuckled when she leaned down and he pressed himself into her shyly.

Picking him up, she smiled. "Do you want me to introduce you to some classmates?" Feeling her suddenly shy brother nod, she looked for any kids sitting by themselves. It didn't take to long to find one. He was also blonde-though there was more colour in it than her brother's. His green eyes examined the sand castle in front of him, scanning the group.

Perfect.

She walked up to him. "Hello!"

He flinched but looked at her shyly. A look of concern fell on his face when he saw the bundled boy in her arms. Putting him down, she faced the two together. "Daniel, are you going to introduce yourself?"

He looked at her oddly-hadn't she just introduced him?

Nevertheless, he looked at the other boy. "I-I'm Daniel." She could tell some of his boldness was coming back.

The other boy shuffled his feet and smiled. "My name is Luke." He spoke so quietly that she could barely hear him.

Her brother beamed and she kind of hoped that he wouldn't overwhelm him-he got over his shyness quickly.

Daniel observed the quiet boy in front of him. He seemed nice. Maybe he was safe. He noticed that Luke was thinking the same thing. Was this a friend? How did human friends greet each other? Some animals licked, others picked bugs off the back. Dogs often…ew…that was gross…still, what did humans do? Seeing the sand castle beside him, he decided to make one too. Maybe to prove they had something in common. When he finished, he looked at his. "Yours is better."

Luke seemed to take this as a cue and made another one. "Yours is better." Thus started the making of sand castles until the whole mass of sand became one large castle as they worked together-

"…_.building the castle, only to build a great friendship. I'm afraid that's all I can do for now. Hopefully you are okay with waiting. Unlike a Traveller, I have to do paid work. Well, I will make sure you get another one. Thanks for sticking around so long and I'm sorry that I am stalling. There are certain points I don't really enjoy saying. Well, may Halla be on your side."_

With that, the transmission cut out, leaving Mark confused. "What just happened?"

He took one look at the video and ran upstairs to call Courtney.

**I hope that was a good pilot chapter! Please review so I know how I did.**


End file.
